The princess and the pirate
by Thenerduniverse
Summary: Post descendants 3 After Harry's departure with Uma's crew to explore the oceans ,Evie finds herself reminiscing on a past she ran away from for far too long as she tells a story to her best friend's son .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ! So this is just an idea that came to me after watching the third movie so i hope you will like it and if you do not please i would appreciate it if you keep your comments to you . Enjoy ! **

-auntie please tell me a story ! Please , said the 4 year old purple haired child

-Eric it's time for your nap before your afternoon lessons begin there is no time for a story .

\- but auntie Evie mommy and daddy are both busy being king and queen ! And I'm left alone to study all day please i want to have a little fun.

4 years old prince Eric was the vibrant and energetic first born of the kingdom and ever since his birth Evie had took upon her to take care of the child in the absence of her best friend and her husband king ben .

Evie knew she would eventually give in and do as the child says . After all children have always been her weakness …. And ever since she knew she and Doug were unable to have one of their own she had always considered Eric as her own

\- alright which story do you want ?

\- eum … the princess and the pirate .

Evie frowned . She didn't know of such story

-Mommy says that its a long amusing story and its True too! it happened back then when she lived in the Isle !

" you have got to be kidding me Mal !" she thought with frustration.

\- yes i know it too baby i will then tell you the story of the infamous pirate who lives in the Isle and the young princess who lives in Auradon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys with the actual chapter this time i know the prologue was kind of ridiculous but i just wanted to make the story a little longer I'm sorry but here it is ! Enjoy !**

**Quick note the part _in italic _means Evie is teĺling the story**

Evie felt shivers run down her spine . It was a mix of fear and excitement. After all he was just right there.…. Mere steps away from her.

How long has it been ? 5 Years . Maybe even more she couldn't recall the last time she saw him . Oh yes him . She had longed to see the gorgeous man that was the young pirate ever since Uma and Mal turned enemies. She has been longing to run in his arms and kiss the daylights out of him ever since she met him at age 12 . She had been daydreaming about his mesmerizing crystal blue eyes ever since the barrier was brought down for good . She has been shivering at the mere thought of him . She has been wishing to hear his beautiful accent for years . She has been praying all the gods for him to be safe and come back the moment he had left.

The young women never felt this lonely and cold the first night he had left to claim the seas of the world for himself and Uma's crew . He had told her back then and warned her it would take him years to come back to shore : The day of Mal's marriage

She was waltzing with Doug after the first dance of the married couple . Harry Hook had snuck up behind her and snatched her from her partner .

\- hey ! What the hell has gotten into you ?

\- come on beautiful i know you two have been dancing for too long and i couldn't help but wonder if you would want a change of view , he said with a devilishly ravishing smile.

\- Harry let me go !

She tried to free herself from his hold on her waist but he only tightened his grip pressing their bodies closer.

\- Evie. He said firmly

She almost gasped surprised to hear her name escape his lips with such seriousness and dominance. He rarely called her name but when he did it meant he was serious.

\- I'm leaving

\- w-what are you saying ? Of course you're leaving ! Back home to the Isle

\- no love I'm leaving to the sea . To the crew .

\- Harry what are you saying ?

\- I'm a pirate beautiful i cannot stand staying away from home too long . The sea is my home

\- so you're. … you're going on an expedition for the kingdom ? This early ?

Evie felt conflicted . A part of her was relieved he would leave . At least she would be free from the suffocating feeling of need that overwhelmed her the past days that she spend with him in the search for Audry . And she would finally be happy again with Doug whom she loved so much and felt as if she was betraying by the mere thought of the pirate . But also some parts of her felt like breaking glass.. it hurt . Why ? She didn't know . But it hurt nonetheless . His departure meant she wouldn't see him for a long while

\- b-but you will be back right ? I mean after your work is done?

She tried to sound neutral and non interested . As if it was natural curiousity for her to feel this way . But for the scheming pirate she was an open book . After all they have known each other for years now . They went from friends to enemies to ….. hopefully more .

\- is that worry i see in your eyes lovely ?

He chuckled mischievously

\- oh my dear for a Villian Kid you have always been a horrible liar .

\- I'm not worried about you. I'm. … I'm just curious as the councillor of the king i need to know of these activities

\- don't you worry then i won't cause any mischief. A slaughter or two but no more

\- w-what? Harry

But the music had already stoped and the young man left her and vanished in the crowd

\- … Harry .

Ever since that day she never saw him. Not a single day has passed while he didn't crmoss her mind like a ghost of a thought. And today finally might be the day of his return.

11 years ago : on the isle

\- Harry ! Harry wait don't run this fast wait !

\- too fast for a princess in heals huh ? Haha

Running on the rooftops of the Isle Of The Lost Harry Hook and Evie were both chasing each other as they left their separate groups for one of their lousy fights and competition to proove who had control.

-hold on i said ! Protested the young teen

Harry had laughed but stoped nonetheless as he waited for the beautiful blue haired teenager.

\- finally we are here ! He declared

\- what ?

Gesturing with his arm Harry presented a mesmerizing view of the sea and the mountains of Auradon in the far distance to his friend.

\- o-oh …. This is … oh Harry how did you find this place ?

\- beautiful isn't it ? He said gazing at her

She felt his eyes on her so she diverted her attention to the far distance to hide her blushing face .

\- i didn't know you had that word in your vocabulary First Mate

He chuckled

\- well let's say that one cannot deny what's in front of their eyes

He sat on the wooden platform and patted by his side so she complayed and sat by him.

\- you wish to go there don't you ? He asked

The girl's eyes never left Auradon in the far distance . Every time the pair would meet she would express her desire to go there even if it was for one day.

\- yes i do of course and you know so Harry

\- i … i wish i could offer you the world on a golden plate by your feet Beautiful. He said as he brushed his fingers on her cheek

\- H-Harry you know i can't …. We can't . She said squealing in her seat.

he smirked

\- of course i do. Stupid rivalry fight .

She held his hand and safely sealed it in her smaller one

\- Harry you know that i wished ….. this could be our happy ever after .… but we're Villain Kids we don't get that. … they do, she said pointing at the far land.

When she looked over to him she couldn't beleive what she saw . The young and strong murderous First Mate of Uma's pirate crew was gazing at her with deep sadness and despair . And as the young man acepted the rejection he knew was inevitable he spoke with unshed tears burning his azure crystal eyes :

\- Evie …. I promise you this on my honnor one day i will make you mine.

-woah ! So the princess used to live on the Isle too ! That's amazing

\- yes it is . But as you know time has passed and the king of Auradon accepted the kids from the Isle but the pirate wasn't from the ones invited . So the princess left with her friends and he stayed ….


	3. Chapter 3

_the second time they had crossed paths Evie was on her way back to save her friend … but she had never suspected to see him this time :_

_The ride to the Isle was long and Evie was getting more anxious by the minute. This was her first time back after so long but they had to … Mal's break down was an urgent matter and they had to bring her back to her senses and get her home. But she couldn't help that she feared she would cross him again. They hadn't spoke ever since that day on the rooftop but his promise always rang in her ears ever since she left …. The moment she met Doug . The day they first kissed and everytine they touched she would remember Harry's eyes … glazed with unshed tears as he sounded so sad and broken. As he promised to give her the world at her feet and make her his . _

_That night in front of the childhood home she grew up in along side her friends she heared his infamous crazy laughter echoing in the streets and his footsteps._

_She had feared this moment for so long but here he was . standing in front of her . He looked and sounded like the Harry she remembered …. And yet he was a total different man . He looked ravishing indeed but … his eyes shone with a different spark . Not with ambition and lust for adventure and wild dreams. But with a sadistic spark and a cold glare . He looked and felt terrifying . His signature hook was stained with dry blood so were his clothes. His raven hair was in a messy state . The years were not kind to him in the Isle and it brought tears to Evie's eyes._

_The next time she had seen him. It was in front of the Isle . He had snuck up behind them and miraculously escaped . She couldn't believe her misfortune when she knew Uma would be helping them stop Audry . She couldn't believe he would come along. _

_The trip back was lously and annoying with Uma and Mal fighting over each and every detail. But all along she knew it and she felt it . His gaze never left her back . He kept starring discretely at her from time to time as if he was waiting for her to step froward and adress him first . Until … the castle fight against the metal armors . He had grabed the closest sword and ran in front of her . He protected her as best he could without giving it a second thought…. . Despite time he had always been keeping his promise ; he still intended to make her his . _

_As they progressed Harry didn't make anymore moves towards her which was a relief since she was coming back home and probably would find Doug . She was afraid he would notice anything after all he knew her too well for her own good._

_And then she remembered the sleeping spell on ….but it seemed she had to wake him . To kiss him . True love's kiss . _

_She felt scared and afraid . Was it love she felt for him ? Did she truly love him ? But how about Harry ? What did all these thoughts about him mean ? How come she kissed Doug and it worked ? What makes of Harry then? _


	4. Chapter 4

-what happened next Auntie ? Does the princess doesn't love the Prince anymore ? But …. True love's kiss is amazing it works everytime . Was true love's kiss wronged this time?

\- well … the princess too didn't understand but as i said in the begining of the story the pirate had left to the sea… and….

Evie stoped and lowered her head

\- he hasn't come back yet Eric . The princess doesn't know when he will because she is still looking for answers and she needs him to be here to understand.

Eric frowned

\- auntie ? Are you okay ?

\- yes yes of course i am . Well it's time for bed now Eric we'll continue the story tomorrow at bedtime

\- but ….

\- no but Eric ! She said strictly

The child pouted but complayed. After putting him to bed, she left to the Castle gardens . It has always been her favourite spot to relax and think for a while now .

She wished to stay alone and calm down . The remembrance of her history with Harry Hook had shook her . She who for so long had run from that past and thoughts . It was ironic really for her to remember now out of all days. Today … today where yet again no one had news from the crew of Uma's ship . It has been 3 years since they had last sent word to the kingdom where they Detailed their adventures and achievements . But it was as if they had vanished from the surface of earth . No one knew where they were . No sailor no ship no island no one saw the pirate vessel for 3 years .

And Evie was worried . By each passing day his promise felt more vivid then ever . It felt like a burn in her heart and memory . She had often woke from her sleep by the sound of his voice.

Sometimes she wondered if Doug suspected anything . Or maybe the recent news of his incapibility to have children has hindered their relationship so much he didn't pay her any attention anymore . But she knew he loved her and so did she . But she still didn't know where does Harry stand in all this . What was he in her story ? The villain ? Or the hidden prince ?

\- Evie ! Called Jay

\- Ah Jay ? What are you doing here?

\- i need you to come with me . Something came up it's important

\- alright

Jay lead her to Ben 's office where the VKs were reunited.

\- what's happening guys ? Mal ?

\- Evie … we just had word from Uma's crew

\- really ? Oh that's great it means Uma is safe …. And her crew too

But her friends' worried eyes striped away all of her joy and excitement

\- it's Hook E , said Carlos , i think you should take a look at this

He handed her a ripped paper along with Harry's infamous Hook . She frowned at the sight of the bloody metal and stained paper.

\- what's wrong with Harry ? Why is his Hook here ?

\- It brushed on shore along with a bottle that contained the letter this morning , informed Ben

\- what?

She took the letter and the hook . The writing was scrumbled and bloody …. It looked like the ink used was blood itsef.

" First mate is down , the ship is surrounded . Help us Auradon . Help us your majesty"

"First Mate is down ….Harry ….. is …? he cannot be "

Evie felt her hand began to shake and her vision blurred with unshed tears . The thought of the ruthless Harry Hook …. Hurt and in pain was like a dagger to her heart . She felt that same familiar cold invade her heart and weaken her knees . She could've collapsed and bursted into tears… if she was alone with her childhood friends . But she saw and felt Doug in the corner of the room. His arms crossed over his chest . He looked like in deep thoughts and his eyes were fixated on her only , watching her every move.

\- what …. Does this mean ? ,She said with a shaky voice , First mate is down ? … who sent this Hook here ? It can be a trap.

As much as she tried to control herself. She was never the best at keeping her feelings in check . Her voice came out more desperate than she wished it was and Ben's clear confusion showed that her emotions got the best of her and exppsed her for sure.

\- Evie i verified with magic. It's the blood of Gaston's son. Stated Mal

\- So… Harry is dead ?

\- no one is sure but … when fairy godmother used her magic … she said she saw the moment when this was written . She said….

\- she said she saw Harry bleeding on the ship floor and Uma by his side trying to wake him up with her magic . And that Gaston's son was writting this at the same time , said Doug interrupting Mal

\- Doug…. You're here.

\- Evie i know where this leads . You'd want to go to him i can see it in your eyes .

\- Doug i...

\- it's okay I've known for a while now

Evie looked at Ben then at Mal

-.… can we please have a moment ?

\- sure yes we'll leave you take all the time you need .

Once the room cleared Evie turned to her husband to try to justify herself but she was surprised to find him smilling at her.

\- Evie it's alright i know…. It's obvious really , the sleepless nights ,the mumbling of his name in your sleep . Moreover you're not to blame here . You've known him for way longer than me and …. And i haven't been the best partner to you lately

-Doug…. You know i love you

\- so do i but … this …. State we are in . This situation that we are in is hindering our relationship and driving us apart . From the day we discovered. .. i cannot give you what all women want . I thought at first it will only make us closer but. … ha this is no fairy tale its life and I've been so distant with you and i wasn't there for you when you needed me .

\- Doug…

\- you don't have to justify yourself it's alright you have the right to look for your happiness elsewhere ….. and as much as i hate him and despise him .that pirate is your happy ever after and now more than ever he needs you so go

Evie bit her bottom lip.

\- I'm so sorry i never wished to hurt you Doug you're the best partner a girl could dream of …. And i was so lucky to be that girl for years

-and i was so lucky to be loved by a kind and gentle women like you Evie

He closed the distance between them and hugged her

\- you know that i will always love you Doug

\- and i you Evie


End file.
